justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy
|artist = ft. CL of 2NE1 |year = 2015 |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Father/Son) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Father/Son) |alt = Father/Son |mashup = K-Pop |nogm = 4 |pc = Purple/Mint Green/Purple (Classic) |gc = Yellow/Purple/Yellow to Yellow/Orange/Yellow (Classic) |lc = Purplehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4CSPKab6jI |perf = Ines Vandamme (P1/P3) Cormier Claude (P2) |pictos = 126}} "DADDY" by PSY ft. CL of 2NE1 is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a man and the backup dancers are women. P2 The lead dancer has black hair, and wears black circular sunglasses. He is first seen wearing a yellow tank top, pink shorts with suspenders, blue soccer socks, and black shoes. At the chorus, he wears a light blue one-armed shirt and matching vest with glass-cut triangles on the bottom edge, blue pants, and purple sneakers. His head is enlarged and his body is shrunken, making him resemble a bobble-head model. P1/P3 Both backup dancers are first seen with lavender hair, wearing thin black glasses, pink and red split leotards, yellow and red socks, and green platform shoes. At the chorus, they change into yellow inflated captain hats, blue fluffy jackets, purple and maroon patent leotards, purple patent knee high socks, and black high heel ankle boots. Background The routine takes place inside a room with a pink and white tiled floor, a front wall with yellow windows, and two side walls with pink and yellow equalizers. The floor flashes a bright yellow, with yellow squares popping outside the windows. At the chorus, the floor flashes other colors, having small squares of various colors (mostly pink) fly across the ceiling. Afterwards, the other background comes back, this time replacing the yellow flashes with blue ones. There are clones of the women lined up in neat columns behind the backup dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Cross your feet, lean slightly to the right and point to yourself with your right thumb. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms and feet out. DADDYGM12and4Temp.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 DADDYGMINGAME.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Daddygoldmove3.png|Gold Move 3 DaddyGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is a mashup on Just Dance 2017. It contains female dancers. Dancers * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa GM1 * Gentleman (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) GM2 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa GM3 * Gentleman (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) GM4 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Ievan Polkka * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday Trivia *This is the third song by in the series, after Gangnam Style and Gentleman. **It is also the third Korean song to be featured in the main series, all of which are by . **It is also the first song to be a Trio. *The routine uses the official choreography from the music video in the chorus. The lead dancer is also based off of 's design in the same video. *The routine recycles moves from the Extreme version of Good Feeling, the On-Stage version of Just Dance, Boys (Summertime Love), and Radical. *''"Mich*****eun" (''"b**tard") is censored. **This is the third time a non-English line had to have a word censored, after María and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). *While the pictogram for the Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 have a normal golden outline, the pictogram for the Gold Move 3 has a red one. This is the second routine where two Gold Move pictograms have different colored outlines, after Us Under The Sunshine. *At E3, P2's mouth could be completely seen. However, at the Brazil Game Show, his mouth can barely be seen. Gallery DADDY Square Crop.png|''DADDY'' Daddyalternate.jpg|Alternate DaddyMU.jpg|Mashup DaddyP1P3C1Ava.png|P1/P3 (C1)'s avatar on . Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-right.png Daddy hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Imagedaddy.jpeg|''DADDY'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu artwork.just-dance-2017.443x720.2016-06-14.24.png artwork.just-dance-2017.388x720.2016-06-14.17.png artwork.just-dance-2017.439x720.2016-06-14.30.png jd17-toptracks-preview-psyftclof2ne1-daddy-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser daddy 2.png DaddyCharacterSelection.jpeg|Character Selection Screen Daddymouthcomparison.jpg|Mouth comparison Videos PSY - DADDY(feat. CL of 2NE1) M V Just Dance 2017 - Daddy (ONSTAGE) Daddy LEAKED MASHUP References Site Navigation es:DADDY Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Ines Vandamme